Feelings
by Super Jammin Carrot
Summary: An essay I wrote for my mum. Hopefully my writing is better than my sumarizing!


**AN: So a while back, my mommy made me write an essay about my feelings on my homework issue. Those things about Brie later? Yeah, those grades were mine for a while. I got them up though! Anyways, this is what I wrote for my mom. R&R&E!**

Saya sighed and stared at the blank screen in front of her.

"Feelings, feelings," she mumbled to herself. She lightly tapped the keys, making a pleasant and reassuring tapping sound. She smiled and got started.

After writing more than enough un-successful introductions about how she feels about all of her missing work, she tugged at her hair.

"Why is writing about my own feelings so difficult?" She asked, frustrated. "They are _my _feelings, right?" Then it dawned on her.

She had been trying to write something like an essay. She could never do that in a million years. Even in her essays for school, she had put her own voice into her work. All she needed to do to express her feeling was to write a story about it.

"Okay," she said, placing her fingers on the keyboard once again. "Here I go."

She searched her head for inspiration, and finally decided to write a story based off of her favorite book. Nothing could be easier than writing about things you love.

One letter turned into many, which turned into words, then sentences, then paragraphs. Before long, she had written out a detailed story about her protagonist, Brie Withers, and her trying to get her grades up so she can go to camp in the summer. And there were all the feelings she had about her missing homework. It went a little something like what follows.

* * *

Hello, my name is Brie Withers. I'm the average girl at Mattson Middle, but with a not so average twist. I'm a half-blood. Yes, I'm being serious. My dad just so happens to be Hephaestus, the god of the forges. This means I rock in metal shop, but not so much in my other classes. Like, _really _not so much (See? I'm pretty sure that made almost no sense). I'm failing three classes, barely passing two, and then there's metal shop, which I have an A in. I'm pretty sure Dad would disown me if I didn't.

Anyways, back to the point (I'm a half-blood, I've got ADHD. Deal with it). Mom says I can't go to Camp Half-Blood this summer if I don't get my grades up, which would totally suck. I mean, the shop at school is okay, but you have never really welded together a sword until you've done it at the forges at camp. So, I'm here to tell you how much I hate late work and how much I want to kill my grades. Okay, not really. I'm actually telling you about what I did to get my grades up again. Oh boy, it sure wasn't easy. Lots of late nights and early mornings, and not a whole bunch of sleep. Oh well. The things I do for camp.

First of all, let me tell you something: late work is your worst enemy. Always do your work on time, even if you are a lazy bum like me. 'Cause if you don't do it when you have the time, you'll end up doing it when you _don't _have the time. Trust me; this is no fun at all. You have no idea how much I wish I could get zapped back in time to when I didn't do that essay for Social Studies, or that project in science. I would be so much happier right now. And well rested. Yeah.

So as you may have guessed, I am going to camp this summer. Wahoo! The only reason I'm here is because I was told that documenting hardships can give you insight for the future. So that's what I'm doing. I'm documenting how terrible it was to have to deal with late work so that I won't ever make the same mistake. And if I do, I'll make sure to let you all know.

So um, let's make a list of emotions. According to Robert Plutchik (Heheh, nice name, Robert), there are eight basic emotions, and eight advanced ones that are composed of two of the original eight. Let me put in a couple of charts.

Basic emotion / Basic opposite

Joy / Sadness

Trust / Disgust

Fear / Anger

Surprise / Anticipation

Sadness / Joy

Disgust / Trust

Anger / Fear

Anticipation / Surprise

Advanced emotion / Composed of… / Advanced opposite

Optimism / Anticipation + Joy / Disappointment

Love / Joy + Trust / Remorse

Submission / Trust + Fear / Contempt

Awe / Fear + Surprise / Aggressiveness

Disappointment / Surprise + Sadness / Optimism

Remorse / Sadness + Disgust / Love

Contempt / Disgust + Anger / Submission

Aggressiveness / Anger + Anticipation / Awe

Anyways, those are all of the emotions, to an extent. So when I was failing classes and missing homework, I was feeling a bunch of those. Things like sadness, disgust, and anger. In turn, I was also feeling remorse and contempt. When I worked out a plan to finish everything, I was feeling optimism, and maybe a bit of submission. I had to trust myself to get what I planned out done. Once I got it all done, I was feeling joy and surprise, but mostly joy. I mean, wouldn't you feel awesome if you got something done, felt accomplished, _and _got to make some wicked swords and spears over summer vacation?

Yeah. It was pretty cool.


End file.
